


Trusting Slytherin

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Crossover, Gen, security detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Padmé's mind wanders to a recent assassination attempt as two of her ministers argue over trivial matters. She is pulled back into their discussion when she is asked if they can trust Salazar. What will her answer be?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Trusting Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Draco's Den Admin, and to my Alpha and beta of Meiri and thescarletphoenixx. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Reducto + Salazar Slytherin/Padmé Amidala
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Sherlock belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Padmé sat quietly as two of her ministers argued with each other. The discussion had started innocently enough, but an offhand comment from the Chief Architect set off her Education Regent. That comment had come nearly ten minutes ago, and the duo had been arguing ever since then. The first time this happened when she was first elected queen, Padmé had tried to intervene, but the governor of Naboo stopped her.

"It's not worth it," he had whispered, "just let them wear themselves and each other out."

Ever since that first meeting, she had taken her governor's suggestion to heart and let the two ministers run out of steam when they started to argue. This time was no exception, and as they continued, Padmé looked up and caught the eye of one of her Security Forces captains. Salazar Slytherin was a man of very few words, but he had been steadfastly loyal to the young queen. He had become someone she went to when she needed to sort through her thoughts as he was an outsider and was able to give her a differing viewpoint.

Padmé was just beginning the training required by all potential monarchs when he appeared out of nowhere. No one knew where he came from and he wasn't forthcoming with many details from his past, but he had fast become one of the best soldiers in the Security Forces and why he swiftly rose through the ranks. Even with his silence on where he'd come from, Padmé knew that she could always count on his protection and that was never more apparent than an incident from just a few days ago.

That occurrence was the reason for this meeting today.

* * *

_Padmé watched as the last of the supplies used to get her ready for the upcoming engagement were cleaned up and put away._

Salazar stepped into her line of sight. He bowed before asking, "My Queen, are you ready to go?"

Brushing her hands over the vibrant blue dress she wore, Padmé looked at him. "Yes, I am."

He held out his hand to help her to stand. "Captain Panaka has already secured the hall and is waiting for us to arrive."

"Good," Padmé said as she followed Salazar.

Exiting her suite of rooms, her handmaidens fell into position, and the group quietly made their way through the royal palace.

Today she was giving a speech on the steps of the Hall of Perri-Teeka to honor the revered statesman on the anniversary of his passing.

They were nearing the entrance to the palace when the sound of voices around the corner had Salazar stopping them in their tracks.

"What is it?" Padmé asked once she stood next to Salazar.

"I do not know. Stay here," he replied. Gesturing for Padmé and her handmaidens to stay put, he moved forward so he could look around the corner.

As a precautionary measure, Padmé gestured for her handmaidens to move back a few steps.

Padmé started to step forward when a shout down the hall made Salazar turn around.

"There he is!"

"She cannot be far away!"

"After them"!"

"Run!" Salazar exclaimed as he gestured for Padmé and her handmaidens to turn around.

"Who is it, Captain Slytherin?"

"I do not know, but I do know that they are not friendly towards you, my queen," Salazar replied. "Saché, head for the hidden entrance and alert Captain Panaka that Queen Amidala is under attack at the palace and to send reinforcements."

"Where are the palace guards?" Padmé called over her shoulder.

"I am not sure about the guards outside, but I could see two or three bodies at the end of the hall before I was spotted," Salazar explained.

The sound of a blaster going off stopped anything Padmé planned to say.

Whipping out his wand, Salazar threw up a shield spell. The blaster shot ricocheted off of it and struck the ground.

"Rabé, please take the queen back to her rooms," Salazar said before shooting a spell over his shoulder. The red light narrowly missed one of their pursuers. He saw Padmé start to argue and cut her off before she could. "You have a large target on your back dressed as you are, my queen. Please follow Rabé."

She hesitated for only a moment before she gave a short nod and followed Rabé. The two women followed the same route Saché had taken to call for reinforcements.

He knew that Padmé was going to return soon under the guise of another of the queen's handmaidens, but he was hoping this would be over before she did. Sending another stunner over his shoulder, Salazar looked at Padmé's remaining handmaidens. "Shall we, ladies?"

The young women pulled their own blasters from where they had been hidden in their red robes and took up position alongside Salazar.

The assailants stopped, and the two groups faced off.

Salazar didn't waste any energy trying to figure out what the group wanted. He just knew that they were after the queen, and he would do anything within his power to stop them. Her handmaidens would too.

"Whatever you do," Salazar calmly said as he waited for one of the men to make their move. "Don't let them get past us."

The words had only just finished passing his lips when one of the assailants on the far right shot at them.

Salazar and the handmaidens engaged the men.

Blaster shots and the red flashes of Salazar's stunners lit up the corridor.

He had no idea how long they had been fighting when Eirtaé had collapsed to the ground. Salazar didn't know if she was dead or just injured, but it was something that would have to wait. Even though they had taken out quite a few of the attackers, Salazar could feel that the battle was starting to lean in their direction.

"Cover me," he called to Sabé.

The young woman stepped closer to protect him as Salazar pointed his wand towards one of the pillars that the assailants were near.

Flicking his wrist up towards the pillar, Salazar shouted, "Reducto!"

Once the blue light connected with the column, he turned to the one on the other side of the men. A second Reductor Curse exploded the second pillar upon impact. Both sending dust and debris raining down upon the men.

A quick counterclockwise sweep of his wand and a barrier was erected to protect the defenders from the particles floating towards them.

Sabé hurried over to where Eirtaé had collapsed to see how she faired.

"Is she okay?" Salazar asked.

"She has an injury to her right shoulder, but she should be fine," Sabé replied.

"Good." Salazar waved his wand to see who survived from their assailants. "It looks like there are two survivors, although one of them is seriously injured. Once the dust settles and Saché returns with reinforcements, we'll get them out of the rubble."

Hearing footsteps behind them, Salazar turned to see Padmé and Rabé returning just as he knew she would.

When the two women reached them, Padmé raised an eyebrow. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she asked, "It's all over now, I take it?"

"Yes," Salazar replied. He glanced over his shoulder before sending Padmé a rueful grin. "You might want to reach out to your architect, two columns need to be replaced."

"So I noticed," she said.

The sound of reinforcements arriving cut off anything else she planned to say.

* * *

_"If you two are done," the planet's governor said once the chief architect and education regent quieted down, "we need to figure out how we're going to figure out who is behind the assassination attempt on the queen."_

_Padmé nodded in thanks to the governor. "Thank you. Now, Captains Panaka and Salazar, I would like the two of you to work together to get to the bottom of this attempt."_

_The two men in question nodded at her request before departing to question the one suspect that was awake._

_"Are you sure it's wise to include Slytherin in the interrogation?"_

_Padmé regarded her education regent with a raised eyebrow. "There's no one I would trust more to get to the bottom of this." She turned her attention to her chief architect. "How are the replacement columns coming along?"_


End file.
